Broken Hearts Will Mend In Time
by o Mighty Mouse o
Summary: Pan's heart is shattered when Trunks and Marron become engaged. Pan's first thoughts are to run away, but not before leaving Trunks a letter telling him how she feels. Will Trunks discover his true feelings in the end? Please R&R! *Complete*
1. Prologue: Letter To Trunks

~*~*~*~*~A/N: Ok...First fic ever. I am actually excited to see what people think of my writing. Yea, this is a T/P, you should know from the review. I'm wondering where I should take this...any suggestions? Please review after reading! This story starts with Pan's letter she writes to Trunks, starting off the story, stating some of the plot and such. I'm trying to be different here!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Please don't sue me...I have no money. @_@ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: Letter To Trunks  
  
Dearest Trunks,  
Why must I always be in pain? It used to be such a joy looking into your crystal blue eyes that seemed to never end, your beautiful lavender hair that flowed as you walked, and fell in your face in just the right places. My heart skipping a beat when I saw you, or even felt your ki. Everything about you I found to be beautiful.and so perfect in every way. Now my heart shatters at the thought of you as tears well in my eyes and drip to the floor in small, invisible, meaningless puddles. I had always wanted to let you know how I felt, my love.  
Yes, I love you, and I thought I'd never tell you, but I cannot hide it anymore, I cannot even face you, Trunks. Why could love not find me? Why had it found you and Marron, and not you and I? I had always dreamt of you and I together, and after dreaming and dreaming, and waiting and waiting, it has never come. I am crushed. I almost hate myself for letting my feelings go so far. Why couldn't you ever look at me as something more? Why couldn't love find us?  
Was I too young for you? You still think I'm a little girl, I know. Why can't you look at me as a woman Trunks Briefs? I thought love had no boundaries? What the hell happened to those meaningless sayings that once meant so much to me once I discovered my love for you? Why had you always made my love go unnoticed? I suppose I should stop asking you questions, they will never be answered.  
I suppose you are wondering why I say I am in pain and such. I suppose I should inform you since this will be the last time we ever communicate. I had loved you Trunks Briefs. With all my heart. At times, when I looked at you, I felt my heart would burst from it's chest, just from looking into your never-ending sapphire eyes that always seemed to glitter with happiness. I had loved you for 2 years, hiding my feelings for the sake of friendship. And look where it got me. My heart is shattered, my world collapsed. All because of you. I could never get enough of you. You were my high, my drug. I could never get enough of you, or the feelings you gave me. I found everything about you perfect.flawless. The way your gorgeous lavender hair swayed in the wind when you flew, your amazing, glittering crystal eyes that made any woman melt, your charming smile, your toned, tanned, sexy body. Yes.no wonder I loved you. I loved you not only for your looks, though. You were always kind to me. Always listened to me when I needed someone. You were always there for me. Always in a good mood, always cheering me up when I was sad.even when I was upset about you, you'd never ask, just comfort me, make me feel better, what I needed. Sometimes I'd hope you'd ask me what was wrong so I could tell you, I am hopelessly and deeply in love with you, Trunks Briefs. Alas, you never did. And this is what came from it.  
It is now a shattering, heart tearing pain just to look at your face. Now that you are engaged with Marron, and I am alone. My dreams never to come true. Now I cry tears of pain, tears of jealousy, tears of regret every night because of this. I cannot take this pain any longer. I hope you and Marron are happy, truly. I am going away...to where, I'm not yet sure. Maybe I can end my pain, start over wherever I go. I'm going to do some solo-training for awhile while I'm away. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone.maybe forever. I don't know when I can face you again, Trunks. Please don't worry about me. I will be ok. I won't hurt myself if that is what you or anyone else is scared of. I have too much pride to do so. Please tell my family I will see them again, someday, and I love them all with all my heart, and not to be hurt from my disappearance. I will always have a special place in my heart for you, Trunks, always. I will always love you. I am leaving to mend my broken heart.maybe it is forever to be broken. I will find out. I wish the best of luck to you in the future, my love. I will love you forever.  
Sincerely,  
Pan Son  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Alright, this is my first fic, I've never tried this out, but I've wanted to for awhile. I've done writing but nothing like this. Please review, I'd like to know what everyone thinks. Likey or No Likey? I really want to know what you all think. And, should I continue with more chappies? Please opinions, I want your opinions! Help!! 


	2. Chapter One: Panny Where Are You?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Alright! First Chappie! I'm excited...Not really sure where I'm taking this whole story, how long it should be, how it should end, blah blah blah...suggestions are appreciated. Any-who, on with the story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: Panny, Where Are You?  
  
Trunks' eyes were wide, tears threatening to fall to the floor as he finished reading the piece of paper before him. With so many emotions running through him at once, all he could do was read the paper over and over, almost not believing what he saw was true, shock taking over him, making him think it's all a dream. 'Panny, Where are you ?' The first and only thought that struck Trunks' mind as he finished reading the letter for the 5th and final time.  
Trunks could not think straight. Being overwhelmed with confusion, he could not decide whether to tell Pan's family or to straighten out his feelings first. 'No.this is not about me.this is because of me, Pan and her feelings are more important than me and mine right now.' With those thoughts crossing through Trunks' mind he shot out the door and flew to the Son residence at once. As he flew through the clouds on that perfect summer afternoon, clutching the letter his precious Pan had composed to him, tears sprang to Trunks' eyes, flowing freely, falling into nowhere. After a lot of tears and a lot of flying he finally arrived at Gohan's house, relieved to see he was there, along with his wife, and brother - also Trunks' best friend.  
"Trunks!" Gohan exclaimed as he saw the young, purple haired half- saiyan descend from the sky. "Videl, Goten and I were just talking about you. You wouldn't happen to know where Panny has been, would you? She disappeared early last night and didn't come back. We thought she might have came to you and Bra's house.Hey you don't look too good there Trunks, what's the matter"  
Trunks, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to pour from his eyes once again, choked out a reply to Gohan. "I'm sorry G-Gohan.I'm so sorry." Was all he could say before the tears came again and Trunks broke down for the second time that afternoon. Goten getting worried came over to his best friend, trying to comfort him, but not succeeding to well without knowing what the problem was.  
"Trunks, what are you talking about? You never did anything to have to apologize to me for, why are you so upset, Trunks?" Asked Gohan, getting worried about where his little girl could be, she obviously wasn't at Capsule Corp. with her best friend.  
Trunks composed himself after regaining his thoughts once more, he began talking to Gohan again. "I.I don't know where your daughter is Gohan, but I'm sorry, and almost ashamed to say I have something to do with her disappearance." Once Trunks got those few words out anger welled inside Gohan. Feeling Gohan's ki rising, Goten tried sticking up for his best friend, knowing he would never do anything to his darling niece.  
"Gohan! Calm down! Let Trunks finish before you try killing him. Trunks would never hurt Pan! He'd never do anything to her, and you know it. Please! Control your anger and let him continue and see what else he has to say first!"  
"Yes, Gohan please calm down, I'm sure Pan is fine wherever she is, and I agree that Trunks would never do anything to hurt her." said Videl taking her husband's hand trying to comfort him in their time of worry for their only daughter.  
Trunks thanked Videl and Goten for their support and finished what he was attempting to tell Gohan. "She left me a letter, Gohan. I don't know when she left it, but it had to of been before she left. I wanted to show you so you can see why I have something to do with her leaving, but it was also because of my fiancé, Marron. Here.." He handed Gohan the emotional letter Pan wrote to Trunks and watched Gohan's face as he quickly read through her words, her handwriting, her feelings.  
He could not believe what he had just read. Shock also ran through Gohan as he handed his wife the letter and sat down, putting his head in his hands.  
"I cannot believe this.Panny, why did you leave us?" Gohan asked the sky, more worry than before rising inside him. Videl had finished the letter, surprisingly calm.  
"I figured she felt that way. Give her time Gohan, she will come back to us." Videl stated calmly to her spouse.  
"What?! How can you be so calm Videl?! We don't even know where she is! How could you know how she felt if she never told any of us anyhow!"  
"Intuition, honey. I had a feeling she loved Trunks but never questioned it since she never talked about her feelings openly with anyone. I had no business questioning her about such things anyhow. She's a young woman, she can take care of herself." Videl explained to not just Gohan but to Trunks and Goten also, all three giving questioning looks. Gohan, accepting defeat to his wife, once again, agreeing and tried composing himself and preparing to tell everyone else.  
"I'm so sorry Gohan I never meant for her to get hurt. I never even knew! I.." Trunks was cut short by Gohan.  
"I know Trunks, please don't worry yourself over me, we must all just accept Pan's leaving and wait for her to return to us. I know this wasn't your intention, but this is what has come from your engagement to Marron, don't feel guilty for being in love with her because Pan is jealous."  
'I don't think I am in love with her Gohan...' Trunks thought to himself, but replied with, "Yea. I can't help but feel bad though, you know? I'll explain to my family and you explain to yours and once we adjust we can move on and await her return."  
Gohan agreed and they went their separate ways. Trunks, back to Capsule Corp. to give the heart breaking news to his sister about her best friend's disappearance, and his mother and father about they're friend's daughter's disappearance. Gohan, to his parents home to inform them of their granddaughter's disappearance.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan arrived at a nice hotel suite about 8 hours after she had left. She got on the first plane she could, (she wants to look normal, for once!) and went as far as she could, as fast as she could. Now it was a day later after she had rested from her trip and adjusted to her new, seemingly different surroundings. She got up, showered, and went out into the city to take in the new atmosphere.  
Pan loved the city as soon as she stepped on the first sidewalk and took in her surroundings. Her mind was away from home, away from her family, and most importantly, away from Trunks - the reason she had left it all behind. She would move on and build a life there for the next year or two here. Yes, she felt bad about leaving her family behind, but she felt it was for her own good, and she was an adult now and could make her own decisions. She did have a pang of regret in her heart for not saying goodbye to her loving family, after all, it wasn't their fault she left, they didn't deserve to be put through any pain because of hers.  
Overall Pan had a wonderful time, seeing the sites and shopping like crazy, and was surprised to see many guys checking her out and offering phone numbers. 'Looks like I'll be fine for a good while here.' Pan smiled to herself at the thought, proud that she could move on so quickly. Yet her heart still held a hidden aching she had made herself ignore - she missed her dearest Trunks. But no, she wouldn't let herself go through this pain she's felt for too long any longer. She is forcing herself to move on, but is Pan moving on and finding love somewhere else really destined for her?  
  
- E n D -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ And there ends chapter one! Hope you all enjoyed! ^_^ I like the way I ended this one! And yes, I will not let the readers know where Pan has ventured to either! Mwahahaha! You are all put through the same suspense as the Briefs and Sons! Hehehe. Please review, hope you all liked it! 


	3. Chapter Two: Longing For Home

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Alright second chapter. Right now I don't know what I'm about to type. Everything you are about to read is coming from the top of my head. *_* Scary thought. So I will apologize in advance incase it sucks, but I hope you enjoi (- skateboarding pun!) anyhow. =^.^= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Longing For Home  
  
Pan had settled in the city she chose quite quickly, enjoying everything about everything around her. But there was something missing. She still had felt empty, even after going on a few dates with nice men, she had felt she had a hole in her heart. The hole was being torn open becoming bigger each day, putting her through excruciating emotional pain. It took her a month to admit that she missed home, but five months to admit she missed, and longed for the one person that drove her away from everything she missed so much - Trunks. She had now been gone for six months, six months of pain.  
It seemed no matter where she was, she was haunted by this pain, pain that was caused by something that had brought her so much joy at one time. Pan was being eaten alive, from the inside from this torture she put herself through. She was once happy, happy she loved Trunks, and never wanted her feelings to leave. But as time went on things did not go the way she had dreamt and her dream had become a nightmare.  
'Face it Pan, you're destined to be alone and miserable for the rest of your life. You might as well just return to your family and be somewhat happy instead of doing this to yourself - running away from your problems and fears. You are a saiyan, by doing this you're letting your human-side take over and making yourself you weak. You fool. Stop doing this to yourself and just go the fuck home!'  
Thoughts of returning home were coming to Pan more often as time went on, and once those thoughts hit Pan - thoughts of her pride and saiyan heritage, she made the decision to return home. She could not run away any longer. She will move on and find a new love. Marron and Trunks should be happily married by now anyhow..or so she thought. Little did she know what was occuring back at home the past six months while she was gone. Boy was she in for a surpise when she gets back, so is everyone else from her coming home so much earlier than expected. Pan gathered her things and started to pack up for her journey home. 'If I start now, I should be able to get home tonight! God, I can't wait to go see Mummy and Daddy and the rest of the family. I have missed them with all my heart this past half a year. I can't believe I did this to myself and went through all this unneeded pain. Well, I'm going to fix all that now.'  
~*~  
  
Ever since the day she left Trunks has felt empty. He felt like such a jackass doing that to Pan, and not even knowing the whole time she was in pain because of him. How stupid he was. It took her leaving and breaking his and her family's hearts for him to realize he was not happy at all where he was and who he was with. A week after she was gone, things with Marron went downhill. The fighting started. Trunks had a flashback of the latest and worst fight of all between the two lovers:  
'"Trunks! What is wrong with you?! Why do you act so depressed all the time! You won't even tell me what's wrong with you. How are we supposed to work things out when we're married if you're doing this now?!" Marron screamed at the top of her lungs at her fiancé. This was one of the many times Trunks was happy the rooms in the huge Capsule Corp. mansion were sound-proof. If would had been so embarrassing if everyone in the building could hear her scream like that - not to mention ear-splitting. Trunks always noticed she gets mad at him, when she should be comforting him. No matter what is wrong you should comfort and let the person speak freely of their feelings, not force it out of them by screaming and making them feel worse.  
"Marron, why do you always have to yell and be bitchy when you don't get what you want? I'm upset, my heart is missing pieces of it, and you're screaming at me because I won't tell you what is wrong. I think the question is 'What is wrong with Y0U Marron?!'" Trunks retorted to his supposed lover. For the past 4 and a half months he had been questioning his love for Marron, never speaking his feelings out-loud, wanting to deal with them himself. He was confused - he didn't know what he wanted or how he felt. But the next thing Marron did and said held the answers to his confused feelings - she took off her engagement ring, threw it at him, as it missed him and flew to the floor behind him as she yelled, once again at the top of her lungs, surprisingly not breaking any glass.  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I can't take this anymore! I can't marry you! Ever since Pan left all you've done is sulk around, missing her, talking about her and how terribly you felt over her, WHAT ABOUT ME?! I'm SUPPOSED to be your fiancé, and here you are, talking about another woman to me! And I thought you loved me!" and at that, Marron stormed out of Capsule Corporation for the final time, leaving Trunks single, and shockingly less confused. This is what he had wanted, but could never admit to himself that he didn't want Marron. '  
And after that fight Trunks began feeling happier, working harder, making each day go by as quickly as possible, waiting for the next to arrive, eagerly awaiting Pan's return. Yes, he still felt guilty about what had happened, but he no longer felt alone and confused. He had discovered his feelings for Pan long before he had ever even thought about dating the bitch Marron, but feeling their age difference and friendship were too delicate, he subsided his feelings for her and moved on - how stupid of him. After Marron broke the engagement to him he realized all the terrible things about her. Her bitchy attitude, her self-centeredness, her control issues. She basically sucked, he only agreed to going out with her to move on from his silly thoughts of Pan. He only dreaded Pan would find someone where she had gone to. Hopefully her love for him would stay kindled and not die before she returned here so he could confess his love to her. Maybe his destiny was to be heart-broken and alone forever. He could only wait for her and find out.  
  
~*~  
  
At Kame House, Marron was crying, again, about Trunks. Ever since she had broken the engagement only month earlier she had cried every night over the incredibly stupid decision she had made. Over one stupid fight. What do you expect? She is blonde after all. She was so blind and self-centered, she didn't even see he really was in pain and needed comforting, but only thinking of herself got mad and screamed at him and in a fit of rage, over something so stupid, broke their engagement she would have died for months before. She planned to come back to him in a few weeks, after giving him some space and time to think. 'I bet he's falling apart without me, the poor baby. But, don't worry Trunksie, I'll fill your heart with joy once again soon. I promise, my love. '  
Oh how much more wrong could Marron be? And with Pan returning the same day and Trunks being in love with her, what will Marron do when she finds out what has happened?  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ And there's Chapter Two, hope you all enjoyed ^_^ and, if you're blonde, please don't be offended by the blonde/Marron bash I wrote. It's part of the story! And I like bashing Marron, especially because she's blonde! #_# hehehe I'm evil. Any-who, I really hoped you all liked this chappie, and I promise to update soon with the next addition. Please review! Thankies! 


	4. Chapter Three: I Just Couldn't Wait!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, hope you enjoyed the previous chapters.I suppose if you didn't you wouldn't be here. Ah I have such common sense O_o yea. Ok.chapter three. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: I Just Couldn't Wait!  
  
Pan had returned home at 3:43 in the morning, tired, and extremely happy. She snuck into her house, careful not to set off alarms and wake her dear family, and headed straight for her longed-for bedroom. 'Ahh, home. I'm so happy to be back. I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they find out I'm back.' Pan thought before opening her capsule containing her belongings. As she unpacked she thought of the past 7 months. Trunks and Marron dating - Trunks and Marron becoming engaged - Pan's heart shattering into a million pieces or more in one moment - the tears, the pain, the jealousy, the angst, - writing the letter she had poured her heart and soul into - running away. The last part Pan thought was so incredibly stupid. 'How could I of resulted to doing that? I am so dumb!'  
Pan's heartache had lessened slightly in the time she was gone, but dreaded what seeing Trunks again would do to it. So many questions now filling her mind. 'Will I fall in love all over again? Will I take one look at him and run away in tears? Will it hurt to see him? Will it be the pleasure it once was to look him in the eyes again? Will I even be able to face him?' Pan scolded herself for her last thought. Of course she would face him. No more running away. Pan had to face her fear and pain and conquer it once and for all. But how will it end.? Pan blocked out her thoughts for the night and changed into her pajamas and walked over to her bed, unfolded the covers and got under them, curling into a comfortable ball and just being happy to be home. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan awoke with a start, forgetting the events of the previous night. 'Oh Dende, I had forgotten I came home! Mummy and Daddy are probably downstairs!' Pan thought before hopping out of bed, throwing on the first outfit she found in her closet, a pair of baggy, flared out jeans, and a red tank top, and ran down the steps as fast as possible to see her family.  
"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" Pan screamed as she entered the kitchen. Gohan and Videl looked up in shock, seeing their daughter for the first time in half a year. Gohan was the first to react, jumping from his chair at the table and embracing his daughter in a loving, yet lung-crushing hug.  
  
"Oh Panny! You're home! We didn't expect you for at least another half a year! What happened? Oh, never mind that, you're home! Oh I missed you so much darling!" Gohan said while squeezing the life out of Pan.  
"Dad, I can't exactly breathe." Pan said as her words were muffled by Gohan's shirt. Gohan let go of his daughter, holding her arms-length away looking at her, admiring the way she had grown up so much in such a short period of time. Once he had finally let go Pan ran to her mother, who was still sitting in her chair at the table with a smile on her face, and gave her a warming hug. "Mom, I'm so happy to be back. I missed you."  
"I'm glad you're home too honey." Videl simply stated at she hugged her daughter back. She let go, and went to get her daughter something to drink as Pan sat down between her parents to tell them what she had done the past six months.  
"This past six months has been incredible, guys. I've met a lot of nice people and had a job for awhile to keep me busy, but the whole time I was gone I just felt empty in my heart. I couldn't stand being away from everyone for so long. I just couldn't wait to come home! I could have never ever been gone that far away from you all for that long! I didn't even train because I missed having someone to spar with! I know I sound a little pathetic and childish, but that's not the only reason I came home." Pan trailed off, while her cheeks reddened while she remembered her parents, not just her parents but everyone, knew about her feelings for Trunks.  
"Was is Trunks?" Pan's mother bluntly asked as Pan nodded, quite embarrassed. Her parents didn't seem to mind her being in love with Trunks. She had thought they would go into an uproar - especially Gohan. Yet neither of them did much of anything except said she had good reason to love Trunks.  
"I want to go see everyone else too guys!" Pan almost shouted for no apparent reason, possibly excited to see her best friend again, Bra Briefs, the sister of the love of her life. . "I'm going to Bra's house to catch up. I'll call you guys later!" Pan exclaimed as she grabbed her car keys and ran out the door, hopping into her 2001, Pontiac Trans Am convertible, blasting her Incubus c.d. and speeding down the street.  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ah! Sorry It's short, I didn't know what else to put in this chapter! I want to get a chapter up today cause I want to keep up my chapter-a-day thing I have going on here! And I just want to get to the juicy, drama- filled parts and end this so I can start on something else! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all make me feel special ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Four: Love aka Mass Chaos

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thank you everyone for reviewing. I'm trying to finish this story as fast as possible but I don't know how I should finish it!! Ahhh! Oh no! ::falls over and twitches:: Here's Chapter 4! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Love a.k.a. Mass Chaos  
  
Marron had just gotten done with her shower and dressed in one of her ultra-sexy dresses. Tight, short, pink, strapless. 'Trunks will love it. Just like he loves me! He'll be mine again soon enough. Oh Trunks, I'm coming to mend your broken heart!' Marron thought as she applied her make- up to go with her dress. She left her hair down, flowing sexily down her back. She grabbed her car keys and hopped into her car, playing some crappy happy pop music as she drove.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan had quite a long drive ahead of her. Her home was pretty far away from the city, especially Capsule Corporation - her destination. But that was fine with Pan. She enjoyed long drives with loud music. It took her mind off of things, like seeing Trunks again.  
  
~*~  
  
Marron had arrived at Capsule Corp. after about ten minutes of driving. Reckless driving actually, what, you think a blonde knows how to ACTUALLY drive a car, the RIGHT way, especially Marron? Man, you're dumb for thinking that! You must be blonde too! Marron got out of her car, adjusted her unusually short dress, checked her make-up, brushed her ugly blonde hair out, and within 10 minutes of fixing herself up all over again, she was ready for Trunks.  
She strolled up to the entrance of the Briefs household, letting herself in. As she walked in Bra looked up from her magazine, shocked from seeing Marron walking right into their house without knocking, strolling up the stairs towards Trunks' room, no doubt. "Nice way to enter someone's house, bitch" Bra replied casually, not bothering to look up from her reading.  
"Aww, thanks Bra, you always were so sweet. I look forward to you being my new sister." Marron replied with an evil, and oh-so-ugly grin.  
"You think my brother will still marry you? After what you did you him? You really are a blonde to think like that, skank!" Bra laughed, knowing she had won the short argument.  
Marron just huffed and stalked up the steps, tripping on her platform shoes as Bra's laughs echoed throughout the hallways of the enormous house. 'Don't you worry your pretty little head, Bra, Trunks will be mine soon enough! And you will be my sister whether you like it or not!' Marron thought while fixing herself from her clumsy fall. once ready, again, she started up again towards Trunks' room.  
~*~  
  
After her long and soothing drive Pan had arrived at her destination. Too excited to think about anything but seeing her life-long friend again, Pan hopped out of her car without even opening the door, and ran to the door, knocking so hard the door shook. As she waiting for someone to answer she heard her best friend's yells as she came towards the door to see who was knocking so harshly.  
"Jesus fucking Christ! Hold the fuck on!" Bra screamed while mumbling more about inconsiderate ass holes coming to their house when they aren't welcome at all, a.k.a. Marron, but at least whoever this person is knocked. Bra was knocked out of her train of thought once she opened the door to see her life-long best friend standing there with a big smile on her face. "Panny! Oh Panny you've come home!" Bra screamed while hugging Pan.  
"Bra! I missed you sooo much! I couldn't have stayed gone all that time! I'm so happy to see you again!" Pan squealed while hugging her friend back.  
As they parted Bra squealed with happiness, pulling Pan inside and dragging her upstairs to her bedroom so they could catch up on things. Once they got into Bra's huge room she shut the door and they sat on her bed and began to chat. "Oh Pan! So much has happened since you left! I don't even know where to start! So, why don't you tell me what you've been up to!"  
Knowing this wouldn't take too long since she hadn't been up to much of anything for the past six months, Pan began telling Bra the few things she did, about her old job, her few dates, and how much she longed to be home and couldn't take it anymore and returned. Once she finished Bra's eyes lit up.  
"You still love my brother, Panny?" Bra asked as Pan blushed. Bra, getting excited, knowing that Pan didn't know what had gone on between Trunks and his ex-fiancé, began to tell her what happened.  
"Yes, I suppose him and Marron are happily married. I'm happy for them though, really, did Trunks move out ye.." Pan was interrupted by Bra, who scolded her.  
"Pan! Let me speak! I have so much to tell you!" Bra said as her friend was taken aback, wondering what she missed that was so exciting. "Trunks and Marron didn't get married, Marron broke the engagement." Pan's jaw dropped. Before she could even ask why, Bra began the story. "He got real upset once you left, Panny. He was always sad and didn't really do too much of anything after you were gone. Marron always prying, trying to find out what was wrong, but she went about it the wrong way, the conceited bitch started screaming at him for not telling her what went wrong. And he got out one more sentence before Marron took of her engagement ring, and threw it at him and stormed out of the house!" Pan was in shock. How could she have let this happen? She felt terrible for breaking them up, but Bra didn't seem to upset. "I hated the bitch anyhow. I knew she was trouble as soon as they started dating. She was out for money and fame. Little bitch."  
  
"I can't believe this!" Pan stated flatly. She wanted to see Trunks to see how he was. But she hadn't finished seeing how Bra was. "Anyhow, how have you been Bra? Have you found your special someone yet?" At that, Bra began to blush furiously. "You did! Who is it?!" Pan pried out of her best friend.  
".Goten." Bra said a little sheepishly.  
"My uncle?! You're in love with my uncle?!" Pan giggled uncontrollably as Bra blushed uncontrollably.  
"Yes. Daddy wasn't too happy at first, but he accepted it. He thought me loving Goten was better than loving a 'pitiful human scrum brat'." as he stated. Pan giggled at the thought.  
"Well I'm happy for you then, Bra." Pan said as she hugged Bra, congratulating her. "But, I think I'm going to go see Trunks now and see how he's been! I missed him too you know."  
"Uh, I don't know how much you want to do that." Bra said as Pan looked shocked at her comment.  
"Why not? I want to see how he's been Bra, after all we were close before I left! I want to see how he's doing about Marron too." Pan stated while she slipped out the door promising to come back. Bra shook her head knowing what was to come out of this. 'Hey at least I tried to warn her. She can't get mad at me after this is all over and done with.' Bra thought to herself.  
Pan walked all the way across the upper level of Capsule Corporation to the corridor which Trunks' room was located. As she came closer to his room the faster her heart beat. It felt like her heart was going to jump right up her throat and fall out of her mouth. But before anything like that could happen her hand had reached the door handle to his room. She knocked once, whispering his name, and opened the door.  
What she saw, basically made her just stop and stare. At first glance it looked like a rape scene. But what Pan saw broke her heart, again, after she had thought time was mending it, it just got torn apart, again.  
Marron was on top of Trunks, Trunks was struggling underneath her, in a heated argument that had went something like this:  
"Trunks! You know you love me! Just admit it so we can get married! Forget about that bitch Pan!" Marron screamed as she wrestled Trunks on his bed, trapping him under her. She had tried being seductive and sexy with her dress and sluttiness, but with no avail, it didn't work - so she was forced to this.  
"Marron! Get off of me before I have to hurt you! I don't care what you say I do not love you and if you EVER call Pan a bitch I will personally make sure you can't call anyone I care about a bitch again - or speak for that matter! Your voice is annoying anyways!" Trunks yelled back. All that had went on before his door opened and they both had looked up.  
Pan just stood in the doorway, staring. Trunks looked completely shocked - Pan - the girl he had discovered he loved with all of his heart, the girl he had waited to come home to him for 5 months - was standing in his doorway while he was laying on his bed with his slutty ex-fiancé pinning him down on top of him. "S-s-sorry to interrupt." was all Pan could choke out at the site.  
Marron, in complete shock, was awakened from her daze by being thrown off of Trunks, by, none other than, Trunks himself! "Pan! You're back!" Trunks choked out as he threw Marron off of him and ran towards Pan, embracing her in a big bear hug. "I missed you so much Panny."  
Pan couldn't believe what was happening. All she wanted to do was to see how the guy was for Kami's sake! Marron, getting incredibly jealous, adjusted her hair and dress, again, and walked over to Trunks and Pan, grabbing Trunks' ass looking seductively at him while saying to Pan "How rude of you to interrupt, Pan. You can leave now!" Trunks jumped and yelped as Marron invaded his privacy, then turned to her.  
"Marron, I think the one who isn't welcome and should leave is YOU" Trunks told her, removing her hand from his butt, all the while never letting Pan go. Almost as if she was being called on duty, Bra came over and grabbed Marron by the arm with an evil grin on her face, pulling her away, ignoring her screams and idle threats toward herself and Pan.  
"Have fun you two." Were the last words out of Bra's mouth as she drug Marron away to have her way with her while throwing her out of her home. Trunks turned to Pan, his eyes glittering, bluer than ever, it seemed, and pulled her into his room and closed the door behind them.  
It all seemed like a dream to Pan - too good to be true. But it was happening. Everything she had always dreamt of was happening right before her eyes. Marron and Trunks weren't together, Trunks was showing affection towards her, maybe more?  
Trunks gazed into her never-ending raven eyes and stroked her hair. All Pan could do was get lost into Trunks' eyes and not speak. "Pan." Was all Trunks' could get out. "I missed you. Without you here, I thought I was going to go insane. I can't believe the way Marron really is. I can't believe I never noticed how much you cared about me. I can't believe everything I've missed out on this past two and a half years. Pan, I'm so sorry."  
"Trunks." Pan said as she fell into his arms, squeezing him tightly, afraid another girl would come and snatch him away. But this was real - this was love. "I love you Trunks Briefs."  
"And I love you Pan Son. With all of my heart. I can't believe I didn't notice sooner." Trunks answered, hugging her back with all the love he could muster. Pan couldn't believe what she had heard. 'Trunks loves me? This has to be a dream! It's way too good to be true!' But Pan's thoughts were interrupted by Trunks placing his lips, ever so lightly, yet ever so lovingly, on top of her own. Her heart had finally been mended, with enough time.  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, Chappie 4, there you all are! How did you all likey? I hope you all liked it. Now, a question, sequel, or no sequel? I don't know what I should do! Thanks to the people who reviewed! I love you all! O_o Any requests for a ficcy? I'll take a request out of sheer boredom if anyone wants me to write something for them! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
